In this context, the assembly takes place by means of tray-like containers (shelves) in which containers containing pre-prepared meals can be arranged in a locally defined manner and, where possible, can also be fixed against sliding by a corresponding design of the respective tray-like containers, which can be achieved by corresponding receivers for containers with meals on tray-like containers. However, similar containers can also be used, for example those which can also be closed by covers. A wireless and contactless transmission of information from, and optionally also to, data carriers should, however, remain ensured in this context. Further goods from the catering sector can also be present in addition to meals and beverages.
Such a tray-like member element can be equipped solely for the assembly with containers containing meals which subsequently have to be heated before consumption. However, there is also the possibility to position containers with meals which can also be consumed cold on tray-like containers and, optionally, to include other articles or also beverages in such a tray-like container.
The assembly of the different meals and, optionally, also beverages usually takes place in centralized fashion at one position and subsequently a storage takes place and a transport, via a transport chain which can also be interrupted, up to the consumer.
Use is in particular provided for the provision of foodstuffs and beverages for consumption in means of transportation, very specifically preferably in aircraft.
However, problems occur in the known solutions since it is not possible, or is only insufficiently possible to achieve a record of the observation of a cold chain, the respective best-before date by which the meals may be consumed and also a record on the supply of the assembly from the caterer to the consumer.
Incorrect deliveries can thereby not be recognized or only recognized with an increased effort.
The observation of a set cold chain is moreover not possible and there is moreover the risk that meals correspondingly assembled in this way will be consumed after the expiry of their shelf life and an impairment of the health of corresponding consumers can thus occur.